


Normally.

by Winderdusr



Series: The Potions Mistress and The Auror [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bar meetings, F/M, Fem snape, Female Severus Snape, Marauders era, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winderdusr/pseuds/Winderdusr
Summary: Sirius Black is lonely . Then, he meets a potions Mistress on an Auror retreat in Italy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Liza Golden as Severa Snape and Ben Barnes as Sirius Black. Google them if you want to picture them better.

Sirius Black didn't think he was meant for love. Oh sure, he was loved and he loved people back. He loved James. He loved Lily. He loved Remus. He even loved poor skittish Peter. And of course he loved his godson Harry with literally everything he could. But that wasn't love. It is but it's not the kind he secretly craves for himself. It wasn't the kind of love James and Lily had. 

Even when they were in Hogwarts, Lily and James slowly fell in love while James taught her the ways of the magical world that was so new to her, all the while Sirius was dating girls left and right. He wasn't playing on their emotions, he just didn't feel that spark that he knew was supposed to be there. Maybe it would have been easier to just go to his mother and beg to be set up with some Pure-blood girl. That way he knew his wife wouldn't feel anything for him just as he wouldn't for her. 

Sirius' recent longing for a romantic partner helped influence his decision to sign on to the auror retreat to Italy. Beautiful fields, beautiful girls, delicious wine and all he had to do was sit and meet with a few snobby inventors with new and innovative ideas to make field work easier. Bunch of Bullshit if you asked him. Best things you could have on the lines is a working wand and a wizard, or witch, with some brains. But all in all it would be worth it. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was wrong this is awful. The nerds at the meeting actually weren't that bad, he actually wants that wand holster with pockets in it, very useful. No, the awful part is that by the time it was over everything was closed except for shady muggle bars with broken windows and flickering lights. 

Of course he still went into The Sorriso Ubriaco. whiskey is whiskey even if it's not Ogden's. 

"Molto intelligente." 

Sirius turned to the voice and saw met eyes with a young woman; pale skin,dark hair. Captivating Coal color eyes. She was pretty enough, around his age early twenties. If only he knew what she was saying. 

"I'm sorry. I don't speak Italian." He tried his best to convey that with his hands, but she only looked amused. 

" I should've known, most Of the Italian Aurors know better than to wear robes in muggle communities." Oh english. And she had a point. 

" I didn't think it mattered. I was under the impression the Italians were the eccentric sort when it came to fashion. Sirius Black, a pleasure." He introduced himself and held out his hand to her. 

"Severa Snape." Severa. Pretty name. Pretty girl. All adds up to a fun stay in Italy for Sirius Black. 

" So Severa, what's a witch like you doing hanging around muggle bars at night." Merlin bless his charm. It was like catnip. 

"Witch like me? Well, I'm waiting for the Red Moonlight Tulips to blossom. They don't open till the very darkest part of night and if you pick them to soon or to late it's practically useless in a potion." A girl who likes potions. They were never his thing but he knew the basic principles. His childhood tutors and Mr. Potter made sure of that

"Care for some company till then?" He had nothing better to do. And tomorrow night he'd be returning to Britain. Might as well try to squeeze in some fun. 

" I'd love some company."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Severa is a breath of fresh air. She's brilliant conversation and didn't seem to mind his hand on her inner thigh.  
They'd been waiting on the Tulips for over an hour and judging by the way they were showing their blood colored insides, they'd get to witness one of the most beautiful processes in nature soon . Not that he was paying all that much attention to the flowers. 

Severa as it turns out is actually very interesting. Daughter of a Pure-blood witch and a muggle. Born in Scotland, but her family packed up and moved to Italy after her mothers parents practically dragged their daughters name through the mud. All after disowning her. Merlin was she preaching to the choir. She's also the youngest Potions' Mistress to receive her Masters, at 19, and attended The Vargas School for witches. 

" So, Black, what makes someone become an Auror? I mean I get the helping people but you seem like the type to chase danger not stop it." 

" Who says I can't do both? There's nothing like chasing some idiot who thinks he's got a chance at beating me. I'm one of the best." He slid his hand further between her thighs.

" Really, the best?"

"That's right."  
\------------------------------------------------------Naughtiness ahead----  
Sirius unlike some men was a big fan of the touching and kissing that happened before sex. It was probably a narcissism thing. Hearing someone pant his name while he stroked them through their underwear and had a hand up their shirt. Severa didn't pant his name though. A

She kissed him back just as fiercely and worked his shirt off. It was new and exciting he's hooked on the passion. So, he picks her up by the backs of her thighs pushes them up against the shed that the Tulips are growing next to.  
He uses his hips to maneuver between her thighsand wraps her legs around his waist and grinds up against her cunt. He can feel her, she's wet. But he's hard so it's fair. 

Sirius pulls up her top over her head and her skirt up to her chest so she's exposed in her underwear. Sirius didn't really tag Severa as black and red lace kind of girl, but it works for him.  
He kisses her again while he reaches behind her to unhook her bra but actually has a bit of difficulty with it. 

"I hooks from the front,genius ." Her face is red and she's grinding on his cock , so the snarkiness doesn't really bother him. 

What he manages to get the damn thing off he takes one of her breasts into his mouth and uses his tongue to play with her nipple.  
"Fuck." There's the reaction he wants. He lets go off her chest with a pop. And moves his hands to the waistband of her bottoms. He waits for her to nod and slides them down. Exsposing her count to the cold village air. They kissed again while He fingered Severa open until she pulled away from him.  
"Just fuck me already."

Sirius has never been one to deny his partners anything in bed.....or shed. So he slides off his robe and undoes his trousers so he can pull out his cock. 

"Ready?"

" Yes, that's why I asked you to fuck me already."

Sirius buries his face in her neck while he slides into her. Merlin. 

He moves his hips slowly, at first then faster when she starts thrust her own hips to match his speed. Fuck. It's good. Really fucking good. 

When he feels himself close to finishing, he slides his hand between them and uses his thumb to play with her clit.  
"Fuck! Fuck!" Who cares who said it. They weren't sure who did anyway.  
Sirius pulled out came all over her pussy and the edge of her skirt. He kept using his thumb on her clit until she stilled and came onto his hand.  
It was to bad they were snogging when the Tulips bloomed. They looked gorgeous in the moonlight.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had stayed in Sirius' hotel room for the night. Poor Aurors, come to a retreat to get some peace and quiet and they had to listen to the headboard all night. 

"Sorry, about you missing the flowers." Sirius did feel kind of guilty but didn't regret what they did instead of watching the flowers. 

"It's fine, there's always a blooming every six months. I'll wait until then."

"Good, I'll be heading back to London in a few hours. But if you'd like to keep in touch here's my floo address. We should get together sometime." Sirius put his forehead to hers and handed her a scrap of paper with his London apartments number on it. 

"Sure." She plucked the paper out from his hand and walked out. 

Normally he wouldn't care that she didn't leave a floo address for him he almost never called anyway. Normally he didn't feel anything. 

Sirius had packed his bags and headed for the international Flooing centers in Rome. He was checking that he had everything when he felt something in his pocket. 

Severa Snape  
Westchester Place #8  
Hope to hear from you Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was done with this. But here I am

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please."

"Okay."

"Really?!"

"NO. Sirius, how long are we going to go through this?"

"Until you say yes. They're my best friends and they want to meet you. Besides it's not like I'm not 'Sirius' about you." Sirius laughed at his own horrible joke. Then got 'Sirius' again. " It's only dinner, Sev. What are you so worried about?."

Sirius had been asking Severa to meet his friends for weeks now, even at the most inappropriate times, like now when they'd just finished their date night 'ritual' and he was still inside her. 

" I'm not worried about anything. I just don't think it's the best time for us to meet." 

" I've met your friends."

" Accidentally . And you hated them."

" I don't see why you think they're worth your time, they're complete snobs. Besides there's no way you could hate my friends , they're the best, and Harry's a baby and there is no one on earth who could hate a baby. It's unnatural."

" And if it's the opposite?"

"Well... like I said,Harry's a baby, so I don't think his standards are high."

Severa laughed and pushed him off her. "Not him, you dope. James, Lily, Peter, and Remus. I know how important they are to you. And I don't completely hate your company..." Sirius scoffed and threw a pillow at her "So if it turns out they do hate me and you've decided you never want to see me again because of it, I want to put it off for as long as possible." 

Severa turned away from him, feeling embarrassed and started searching for her clothes. Because the mood was definitely killed. 

"And if they love you?" 

" I doubt they're going to love me after meeting me once, Sirius."

" Really? Because I've known you for about 3 months and if someone told me that you were made for the sole purpose to symbolize perfection personified I wouldn't doubt it for a second. And nothing would mean more to me than knowing that the people I love, loved each other."

Severa didn't turn around, she was too busy being totally unmoved by Sirius words. Just kidding. She was totally tearing up. 

She sniffed and put on her best bitch face, from which there was a large supply to choose from. 

" Fine. But only because I like proving you wrong."

When Severa finally turned back to Sirius, she was met with the feeling of air being knocked out of her lungs when he crashed into her, lifted her and spun, laughing. 

Like a cliche Ass from the movies. 


End file.
